The existing third generation partnership project (3GPP) standard determines two network sharing architectures of long time evolution (LTE), one is gateway core network configuration, and the other is multi-operator core network configuration. For a multi-operator core network, the network sharing architecture is divided into total carrier frequency sharing and sub-carrier frequency sharing. Under the total carrier frequency sharing, wireless access network resources are shared between multiple operators, including carrier frequency resources and base station hardware resources. Under the sub-carrier frequency sharing, different operators have independent carrier frequency resources and only share the base station hardware resources.
For the existing wireless access network sharing, related parameters and properties need to be configured and maintained by an operation and maintenance team, and dynamic on-demand coordination and customization could not be achieved. In addition, multiple operators sharing the wireless access network may only adopt the same algorithmic characteristic.